Welcome Back To California!
by Bell Cipher
Summary: Dipper and Mable are heading home from Gravity Falls, missing it already. With the town changing, and new 'people' arriving, Mable's already made 2 new friends, but their's something odd about them.. Meanwhile, Dipper's dreams are still haunted by Bill, even though the triangle is long gone-Or, is he?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Dipper shook awake, the bus had come to a stop, his sister's exited screaming gave away where they where...They where home, after a long summer full of mystery and excitement, they where back where they started... He already missed the woods he spent days and nights hiking through, finding monsters in, which he usually ended up helping them. Only running on certain occasions.

" Hey Bro-bro! Come say hi!" His sister yelled, her voice jerking him out of his thoughts.

"The bus is gonna leave soon, and i don't think you would enjoy jumping out the window!" Dipper stood up, grabbing his heavy bag and heaving it onto his back with a grunt. He stepped off the bus and forced a smile to greet his mother. His dad had left when he was 3, it was just them now. Instead of a normal welcome, his mom, Allesia (or Al in some cases) hugged him tightly.

"I heard about what happened..." She said, her voice filled with grief."But I wasn't sure what to believe..."

Dipper frowned, "Yea...We've had...What you would call a strange summer..." He forced out the words, remembering the one eyed triangle that had possessed, and almost killed him on multiple occasions.'He's gone now...' He reminded himself.'He's NEVER coming back..'

Mable quickly added, "Mom, he's been through a lot... I think he needs some time to rethink this summer..." She said shakily. Then she smiled.

"And a nap, he's barely got any sleep all summer!" His mother held him for a few more seconds, then stood up.

"A-Alright then ,come on kids..Lets go home..." Her hands were shaking,' She's probably trying to brush off the fact that we almost DIED this summer...' he thought feeling guilty. She smiled pushing everything away, "Don't think your gonna get off that easy." She looked at them. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Mom, we're here now that's all that matters-" He stopped looking at a small centaur who was strolling around like it was no big deal...Actually, now everything seemed different from when he left...He looked to the sky, and saw a small girl on a broomstick. Accompanying her was a cat with yellow eyes, glaring at him.

He turned around, confused and frightened. "Mom! Wh-What happened while we were gone?" She looked back at him, "Oh-I thought you knew!" She ran her fingers through her copper hair. Dipper faintly recalled some grown-ups at the air port talking about wizards wands, or something like that.." For afew days monsters just started, well...Showing up..." "We were scared and confused at first.." She quickly added. "But... I think life's defiantly got more interesting since then..."Mable sprang up "What kind of things changed?" She asked eyes glowing."Well, lets just say you'll be taking some...New...Classes this year, not all monsters are friendly you know.." She grabbed their hands, "Come'on you two! We're wasting time, we gotta get home, It's not summer anymore.." 'Like that would make a difference ,it's been about 4 days...' He thought, embarrassed that they were holding hands. But he was happy to be home with her, she had been alone all summer.

"Your right, as always." He smiled.

hOi! I'm Bell Cipher! This is my first fanfiction! I SUUUUCCCCKKKKK at spelling,but Don't worry I'll try to fix this up! I'm sorry this is so short, and how speedy this is! But I wrote this awhile back and figured, hey what the heck! Welp...That's it...You can stop reading this now...


	2. Chapter 2: School,again

**CATS! Okay, you can read now.**

It had only been a few weeks,but the world of humans and monsters started to collide, there were already potion shops lining the streets. Mable had been extremely excited, she said this had doubled the chances of meeting a vampire. Of course Al said that if anything happened and she got bit somehow, that she would be in A LOT of trouble.

"I don't know what to choose, their all so perfect!" He said aloud, he was reading through the list of classes with a smile on his face. He kept reading the list, Light magic, Potions, History (Of both monsters and humans), then his smile faded. Mable, who was sitting right next to him, noticed were he stopped and quickly jerked the list away from him.

"You don't have to take that one..." She mumbled now hugging her brother.

"H-how could they teach Demon summoning to children!" He screamed.

"Well, I was actually talking to Mom about it..." Mable started, her voice calm,"She said it wasn't exactly like,you know.. Summoning, more of protection, they only cover so much in D.a.d.a..." She smiled. "Just think about it silly! Why would they teach that?" Dipper smiled awkwardly, he had overreacted.

He marked this class 'Yes'.

"What the heck? You know? Defense against demons would have helped..?" He smiled, and his sister smiled back

" That's the spirit Bro-Bro!" Their mother walked into the room she was wearing her casual pink robe,along with a green face mask.

"It's 3am you two.."

She yawned, " Finish your papers and get in bed...You have school tomorrow..." They smiled, letting their worries drift away.

"Okay Mom!" They both said at the same time. 'What could go wrong?'

He had trouble getting to sleep that night, all these thoughts...Honestly anything could happen tomorrow...After a summer of fighting monsters, and facing the actual end of the world he was back to being the school nerd.'Nothing bad will happen.' He thought

'Nothing...' He drifted off to sleep. But instead of a normal dream, he had a strange nightmare. There were images, of what looked to be the future, however they wern't clear. Only some sound came through, and the words he managed to make out were useless. When I say 'useless' I mean it, there were people shouting "Ginger!" and a few talking about a dog bite..

"What the-" He looked at images, they were moving towards something. He slowly followed them, each of his steps echoing and making ripples on the floor. "What's going on?" He knew this was just a dream, but from his experiences not all dreams were the same. He stopped, in front of him was a door, but not a casual knob-and-wood type door. No, this door looked to be made of metal, with a drawing of a single slitted eye. He sighed, 'Am I ever going to escape these nightmares?'

He rest his hand on the cold handle,"Here goes nothing..." With much effort he pulled the door open, gasping for air he looked up. There was a girl. She was sitting on a throne made of a golden material. Her black long hair covered most of her face, and the only thing left uncovered was her twisted smile. 'What? Who the heck is this?'

She sighed, "It pains me to see you like this..." Dipper had never heard this voice before, let alone seen her.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She started walking twords him, smile fading. 'Nothing can hurt me here, it's a dream' He reminded himself. The room got darker,darker with each step she took. But he stood his ground, trying to staying calm. Finally, she was right in front of him. Her hands shot out managing to grab both of his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. Her wicked smile spreading across her face once more. He tried to throw her hands off, but nothing happened.

Then she whispered to him, "Guess who's back?"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! The alarm clock blared. Dipper jerked away from his nightmare. Mable let out a long groan, "Ughhhhhh...Dip, do we really have to get up at 4am? We only got an hour of sleep.."

Dipper shot out of the bed, "Are you kidding? I got less sleep than this over the summer!" He said pushing the dream to the back of his mind, that was for after school.

Mable slid onto the floor, "You know that's unhealthy right?...I...Mean..." She stopped, she was asleep again.

"I guess all the vampires will have to wait until tomorrow to meet you..." Dipper said in a teasing voice. Mable jumped off the floor and ran to the bathroom yelling "Oh! I forgot!" He smiled, 'You'd think she was on caffeine...' He thought rolling his eyes.

He brushed the messy tangles out of his hair, thinking about all the changes in school, and all the new people he would meet, or er- monsters. Yea, that would be a big change...

'I wonder if any of the teachers are monsters, or if any of them have a human form...' He ran downstairs to get some breakfast, almost tripping down the third step. After having a bowl of cereal, he grabbed his back pack, and his casual blue vest, then rushed to the front door, "See ya Mom!" He yelled.

All he heard in response was a muffled, "Be careful..." Followed by snoring.

" Typical Mom..." He said smiling."Come on Mabes!" She came rushing downstairs putting on one of her sweaters, and holding a half eaten granola bar.

"Coming!" He looked at the clock, '5 sharp, that'll give Mable plenty of time to talk to the newbies...' He thought, ' I guess I could try... But if all else fails, then i give up...'

They ran all the way to school, Mable tried to find "faster" ways to get to there by climbing poles and ninja running, emphasis on 'tried'. But when they got there they had plenty of time to spare. Which left dipper sitting on the wet grass with nothing to do. He opened his backpack and grabbed a journal that Ford gave to him. He was scribbling down notes about his summer, well...He was until a girl came running towards him. She was wearing a short, black, frilly skirt, and a red fancy tank top. She also had extremely long black hair.

She was holding at least 3 thin and 4 large books, and was mumbling " Gotta be there, gotta be there..." over and over. She was almost to him, and hadn't changed her direction. He decided to speak up, but little to no sound came out.

"Hey-"

"Whaaa!" She tripped over his legs, dropping all her books, most of which hit Dipper.

"Ow! What the heck-" He froze staring at her. " Oh, uh- S-Sorry! I..." She stopped, putting her black hair over one eye."It's the eye patch isn't it?" She glared at him, "Your no different than the others!" She shouted getting up. Now everyone was staring at him.'Great, now I'm even more paranoid... It's a freaking eye patch what's to be afraid of?' He thought.

"N-No I! Sorry I just.. Had a bad experience over the summer..."

Her expression didn't change,"Oh and I'm just the thing that reminds you of it?" She yelled. Dipper blushed in embarrassment, he was trying to think of what to say back.

"No-No I..." She sat down, and smiled.

"Hey It's fine...I've been called names for it, at least- Oh, err- never mind.." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't do it again." She added a little darker. She pulled out a golden pocket watch with lot's of tiny clocks on the inside. 'Strange taste much?' he thought looking at strange object.

"Well...Guess I can't be early...So!" She kept smiling, 'What is with this girl? Her emotions change quickly...Or maybe that's all women...'

"Tell me about your summer Pinetree!" Dipper flinched, that...Was..

"W-What did you call me?" He asked his voice shaking."I called you Pinetree...Something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side. He managed to calm himself.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but it's staying!" She exclaimed.

He tried to change the subject,"So...Uh- Why were you in a rush? School doesn't start until eight..."

She took a second to answer, "Well Pinetree!" He flinched at the name again."I was trying to make it to a certain class early-"

"3 Hours early?" He interrupted.

She laughed, "No, silly! I have a special role in- Well you'll see." She mumbled something too fast for Dipper to make out. Dipper stopped , his thoughts snapping back to his dream.

"Have we met before?"He asked.

Ash squinted, Examining him."Yeah! I think so- No.."She stopped for a second thinking.

"I know so." She stated, trying to sound checked her watch again,eager to leave, tapping it a couple times.

"Oh! Oh- It's off! I can still make it!" She grabbed all her books in a messy stack and started running off, then Dipper called "Wait! What's your name!" "Ash!" She yelled back, already far away

Dipper stared into the spot were she had disappeared. 'This is going to be an interesting year...' "Strange..." A thought struck him, was she a monster? He had learned that not everything was a monster over the summer, they had a few false alarms here an there, so he had to learn when to make the right call.

"Hey Dip!" His sister's voice made him jump.

"Hey Mable- Wait, why aren't you talking to the other students?" She gave him a confused look, "That's why I came to you... I couldn't really find anyone interesting... Oh! But I signed you up for the chess club!" She said excitedly. "Umm, Mable I'm sorry but, I don't really want to do that this year..." The game reminded him too much of him, as Ford told him anyway. She looked the ground and mumbled, "But there was this cute guy...And..." Dipper laughed, "Oh so that's why you sighed me up." He smiled, "What does he look like?" He honestly didn't care about this guy at all, but if it made his sister happy he would do anything.

Mable blushed, "He's really cute actually... He has ginger hair, and he's surprisingly sweet!"

She grabbed Dipper,"And do you know what the best part was?" She asked her voice trembling with excitement. Dipper laughed again, "What?"

"He was flirting with me!"

"All right, all right..." He edged his sister's hands off his shoulders.

"Now Mable..." He said, "Just remember that not everyone is who they appear to be, so don't go diving into this relationship crap with a guy you just ?" She nodded, but there was a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get to know him!" She ran off in his direction." Hey! Remember what I said!" Dipper yelled after her. He layed in the grass staring at the sky, and scribbling small drawings in his notebook. He looked to his left and saw another girl.

 **Girls,girls,girls...UGH,wish I noticed this! Don't worry, there will be more male characters. Promise! I know I'm a sloppy writer and all, but I plan on continuing this. I'll post everyday until I've run out of the old stuff I wrote. See-ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl With Blue Hair

**HELLO, I CAN'T SLEEP! You can continue..**

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but she was trembling. Finally He brought up the strength to ask, "Umm... Can I help you?" Of course, not in a rude way. Obviously this girl was shy, really shy.

She was dressed up in a black ,trench coat like, jacket with cat hood went almost all the way over her face. With a white frilly dress underneath. But the most distracting thing was her short, bright blue hair. To be completely honest, she looked like a two year old playing dress up. Instead of answering the normal way, she brought out a white wolf puppet.

"Sorry,we're just passing through..." She angled the puppet to look at her, and made it motion it's head toward a near by tree. A small voice replied, "Okay Eri..."

"Hey, it's okay you can stay,it's not like i'm doing anything..."

He said slowly. Her smiling face greeted him, She didn't seem nervous anymore."Really? You don't mind?"

He smiled back," Not at all!" She got in a more relaxed position.'I remember when I felt like that...What am I saying, I still do... But this time I can help her..'

"So what classes are you taking?" He asked her curiously.

"Well... Let's see I have, Light magic first, D.A.D.A. next, Science, World history, Exorcism- "

Dipper cut her off, "Aren't some of those classes supposed to be for monsters only?" She blushed embarrassed, and raised her puppet.

" He has to learn too..." She looked back at him and quickly added, "I'm not crazy..."

Dipper was still confused, "What? No- Wait, I don't think your crazy and I don't care if your a monster or not. Believe me, I delt with Multibear this summer..." "But, I don't really understand what your trying to tell me."

She smiled again," You really don't think I'm crazy?" She took a deep breath, "Just keep an open mind okay?"He nodded. She lifted up her puppet,"This is Eri..."She said trying to explain the mess she was in,"Okay now it might sound stupid, but he's literally my luck charm, well sorta ." Dipper listened carefully trying to take notes in his head. She looked down sadly, "When I was five, I had lots of problems at night. I always thought there where demons in the hall roaming and screaming... My mom got mad at me, and said I was lying.."

Dipper put his hand on her, "I believe you..." She smiled wearily,

"Not the point...But thanks... One night..." She was grabbing her white dress tightly, and on the verge of tears. Dipper tapped her shoulder, "Here, try this.." He held a caged hand over his heart, and pushed forward.

"That always calms me down." He smiled.

"There's no need to worry about the past." That thought pierced him as sharp as a blade, 'That's such a lie..'

She looked at him annoyed, "How many psychiatrists have you seen?" Dipper looked at the sky and tried to avoid eye contact, " Three..."

She laughed, "Not bad, but you should try fourteen.." He knew that it was pretty hard to be joke-ish about this stuff...He tried to guess the rest of her story so she wouldn't have to tell it.

"So, basically you have that puppet to ward off demons?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes that's exactly right! He's not alive or anything, but charms get weak and clumsy when they're used, so I need to take certain classes to strengthen him."

Dipper smiled, "That makes sense, so...Your not a monster?" She stared at him blankly and plainly answered, "I don't know you well enough to answer that.."

She clapped her hands together changing the subject, "Anyway!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a picture.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked looking at the old photograph.

"Yea, actually I have a twin sister, I think she would like you." He said calmly.

"Twins? Lucky! You'll have to introduce me to her sometime!" Dipper laughed.

"That's what they all say, but it's kinda annoying sometimes, but I still love her all the same."

He stopped,"What about you?" She handed him the picture. It had a blue haired boy wearing a Reverse Falls hat, and a wolf shirt.

"I have a brother that goes here... Try to avoid him if you can okay?" He looked up at her confused.

"Just trust me on this one..." She sat back down putting the picture back into her backpack.

"Sorry for the random-ness of that question.." she smiled, " But really, just avoid my brother okay?"

Dipper shrugged, "Okay, if you say so..." Dipper held out his hand, "Hey, I don't think I've formally introduced myself, my name's Dipper Pines!" She blushed, "Did I really forget to tell you my name? Well I'm Sky- Sky Jackson! Sorry for my awkwardness.." She shook his hand.

"Hey we can be awkward together!"He offered smiling." Awkward buddies?" He asked again.

She smiled, "Awkward buddies..." She agreed. They heard the bell ring, this was gonna be a long day...

 **If you've got this far, thanks for reading! Btw Reverse Falls is like a show in their diminution, but ya' know different! Might post a shorter chapter today, I mean like REALLY short.**

 **Update: If you've seen anything past the 'awkward buddies' part then skip the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time For Class

**Hey people... Sorry, there's been a screw up. Last chapter if you read anything past 'awkward buddies' you've got a look at this chapter. It wasn't meant to be there. It'll take awhile to delete that huge chunk from it...Carry on!(My wayward son..)**

"DIPPPEERRR!" Mable screamed running down the hallway. "Yea Mable?" He asked wondering what got his sister so excited.

" We have all the same classes together!" Her smile faded for a second, "Expect for history and D.A.D.A.."

Dipper smiled, "Awesome! It's strange though, they usually separate siblings..."

Mable hugged him, "Who cares?"

"Alright, lets just go to class, the bell's about to ring." The first few classes were okay, though their science teacher was a lizard man, but he seemed fine. He hadn't seen any of the girls he had met earlier in the halls or classrooms.. Though he'd rather not run into Ash again... Finally the end of the day rolled around, and with that brought him to last period, the class he despised most..

Mable took the seat next to him in the black room, she stared around at the symbols confused. Dipper was nervously tapping his fingers waiting for the teacher to arrive, wondering if they would be a demon themselves. A happy voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Carry on my wayward son..." Dipper faintly recognized that voice, he looked up and saw the black haired girl that he'd met earlier putting her heavy books on her desk. She continued," They'll be peace when you are done..."

"Hello everyone!" She started. "My name's Ash, I'll be your teacher!" The class was silent. Her eyes narrowed. "Looks like I'll be teaching all you stupid brats so you better get used to me.." She said looking at her nails. The people around him mummered in disagreement.

"Yeesh tough crowd..." She mumbled.

"You may be wondering what a student is doing acting like a teacher, let's say there aren't many people who know about this stuff." She said blandly. "After all, I'm not exactly a student if I'm 3 years older then you.."

"Any questions?" She smiled.

One student raised his hand, "Do you have a boyfriend?" His friends whispered around him. 'He actually did it!'.

"Yes, actually I do, any other questions like that and I'll use the student as a sacrifice." She said, still smiling.

The student stared at her looking shocked, he sunk back into his seat. Dipper felt a flicker of fear and wondered if she was joking. She looked at the boy,"Come on, did you think I was serious? " She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Now without anymore interruptions class can begin!"

Though it was only the first day of school, she had already given them a long lecture about the different types of demons, besides that it was okay. Finally the bell rang.

 _"Okay class dismissed!"_ Ash said picking up her heavy books with a grunt. Dipper glanced at her as he grabbed his things. During class she had acted strange, though it was probably just his imagination. He had thought about his dream, and how similar the girl looked, and acted. She had done many things that reminded him of the triangle..Well to find out for sure he was going to befriend her, before he could start his plan he heard her talk.

"Oh, your sweaters are absolutely beautiful! You make those yourself right?" "Thanks I- How did you know?""She pointed to the thread on her sweater.

"Well you can see the marks silly!" Mable laughed.

"Oh...duh!"He turned around to see his sister talking to her.

"Hey you seem cool, I mean I know we've only talked twice today, but do you wanna come hang out?"

Ash smiled "I would love that!" She replied.

"Cool! Oh! See-ya later Ash"

She waved,"Bye Shootingstar!" Dipper saw his sister freeze for a few moments. 'She's onto her too..' He thought. Mable turned around and ran back trying to cover the nervous look on her face.

"O-Oh I almost forgot about you Dip, come'on!" She tugged him away into the halls.

 **Well, I made a few adjustments that might tie to the plot , sooo... Once again REALLY sorry for the screw up. I've run out of stuff t post, so it won't be every day now! I'm always open to new ideas! Even though I have a good idea were this is going.**


	5. Chapter 5: What Do I Even Call This?

**Hey-ya! Didn't think you'd see me again eh? I've been going through some crap recently, and I honestly COULD NOT WRITE! Anyway, sorry for my absence, this chapter might be a little shorter. This one is through Mabel's view BECAUSEWHYNOT?**

The walk home was almost silent, except for Mabel trying to make conversation every once and awhile, but that didn't really last... They got home and slung their backpacks onto the couch running upstairs, Waddles following.

Al was a bit... Surprised... When she'd seen that her daughter had brought a pig home. After all, it wasn't what you'd call a common pet. But, Mabel somehow talked her into keeping him-though she probably would've said yes anyway.

They closed the door when they reached their room, Mabel flopping onto her bed, and grabbing the closest stuffed animal exhausted. "So..." She started.

"WHAT THE CRAP DIP!?" She bursted jumping up, flailing her hands. Dipper jumped a little, looking at his sister.

She sighed, "C'mon you gotta have something to say about this!"

"Yea! Of course I do..." He said in defense.

"But it seems crazy, it just can't be right..Ya' know?" He started, talking with his hands. (You know ya' move them around a lot?)

"I mean, I have that pine tree hat on my backpack and-"

"I can't believe you got another hat when Wendy wasn't looking." She interrupted.

"Hey! It's not like I don't wear her hat." He barked back.

She laughed, "I know bro-bro, you wear it every day, ya' creep." She teased.

He smiled. "Shut up." He joked, giving her a playful shove.

Mabel smiled back, then remembered "Well Ducktective, do you have any evidence?" She said trying to lighten the mood. Still, she was kinda freaking out about all this crap...

Dipper sighed, smiling." Well, Miss. Shootingstar. It'd be nice if you take look at your sweater."

She looked down, she was wearing her shooting star sweater. "Oh- Duh!" She laughed, smiling like an idiot. "Welp, case closed Bro!" She said, hopping back onto the bed.

"Not exactly..." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

His sister's gaze switched back to him. "Waddaya mean?"

"Well..Last night, I had this weird dream..." For the next few minutes she listened to Dipper ramble about this dark void, and something about a girl.

"Dipper why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked confused. He started twiddling his thumbs.

"Well... I guess I didn't want to ruin your first day back.." He smiled wearily.

"Your so stupid sometimes Dip." She smiled.

"You don't need to deal with this on your own when other people are here to help! And, don't be afraid to tell me if something's bugging you, because whatever it is we'll deal with it together! No matter what bro!" She finished, then hugging him tightly.

"I promise I'll tell you when something's wrong, ok?" He said, surprised by the sudden hug.

Dipper looked at her, "Sorry Mabel.."

"Don't worry 'bout it Dip, just don't want my bro feeling stressed." She told him.

"You're the best sister I could ever ask for." He admitted.

"Daww! You're just saying that..." She let him go, staring off into space. Then jumping off her bed...Again...

"My work here is done!" She clapped. "Waddles, away!"

Dipper watched as the two ran out the door, smiling.

"Oh- Mabel! What about Ash?!"

 **Eeeeyyy! Wazzup? This chapter was rushed, but a lot better then what I had. I need some ideas for fillers...Which is SOME of the reason this chaper took so long, I know where it's going...But... The events leading up to it? Annoying, but still fun! More soon!**

DOO WKLV FUBLQJ DERXW D GRULWR


	6. Chapter 6: Is This Fair?

**IS HARD, AND GUESS WHAT? MY KEYBOARD IS SCREWED UP, EVERY TIME I TYPE A LETTER IT TYPES LIKE THREE OF THEM SO I HAVE TO USE THIS CRAPPY ONE. Actually it's not that bad, but you know...**

Dipper smiled as Mabel ran out of the room. The talk about Ash would have to wait- but then again, it was pretty stupid to think that Bill could act even half as sane as she was.. That didn't mean she was perfectly normal herself, but that wasn't the point. And he didn't really care at the time, it was just nice to see his sister happy again.

Lost in thought, a loud noise made him jump... It was just the doorbell. Dipper felt embarrassed but it's not like anyone was there to see it, so he got over it.

"Hey Mom!" His sister said, coming into earshot as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mabel!" She said happily, putting away her things.

She looked to the stairs, greeting Dipper with a warm smile, and of course he smiled back. There was something about his mom, she could make anyone happy, or at least make them smile. Of course, that's probably who Mabel got that from.

"So how was your first day?" She asked. Mabel jumped up, excited to share every detail.

"First in science we looked at the teacher's weird pets- they were so awesome! Then-" She continued for a few minutes, before she cut her off.

Al laughed, "Okay, okay calm down. " She smiled. Mabel sat down, still bouncing

"It sounds like you've had a great first day." She looked at Dipper, "I'm guessing you didn't have the best day?" She asked reading his expression.

" Nah my day was boring." He said blandly, sitting on the couch with Mabel.

"Well, school might've been boring.. But I have something that'll make the afternoon better!" She held up three tickets.

"Yay!" Mabel yelled, with stars in her eyes.

"What are the tickets for?" He asked very confused.

" Dipper come on! The fair is in town!" She said beaming.

"You're not too old for it yet!" Al added.

"Hey, don't worry I'd be happy to go!" Besides the creepy clowns, the fair was always fun, and he hadn't been in awhile.

"Wahoo!"Mabel shouted.

"To the fair!"

 **Eyyyyyyy! I REALLY need ideas for some fillers. Oh well... I just really wanted to update because I'm moving, and packing takes FOREVER! I want to try to do three longer chapters next week, it shall be called Blitz Week! MWHAHA! I'm making up for how slow I am! But I;m soooo sorry this is- you already know what I'm gonna say. Welp,See -ya!**

 **QHAW WLPH WKH ERB ZLWK EOXH KDLU**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm a Little Salty

**It's pretty fun to write while playing Undertale! Gives me really weird ideas.. But as you know, I've been moving ONE MORE FREAKING DISTRACTION! But I had some problems transferring my internet, so blitz week had to wait.. So here's the next chapter!**

Dipper sat on the bench eating a popsicle, enjoying himself. It was so nice to take a break from everything. Even if it was at a weird fair...With clowns... But he wouldn't let that ruin his fun.

He looked at Mabel, who was hugging a huge stuffed bear that she'd won from a cup toss game. First try of course, she never stopped bragging about her "special skills". All he had won was a small finger puppet...Which, umm... She won him... She smiled brightly, talking to Al.

Al was smiling too, she looked really happy- of course she always acted that way... Even though he knew she was under a lot of stress, ever since he left. It was hard to pay the bills, and take care of two kids..

No, now wasn't the time to be thinking of that, they were having fun. Pushing that thought away she noticed she was staring at something.

He followed her gaze, she was looking at a guy in a dunk tank. He was shouting out all kinds of rude things. He smiled, it reminded him of Stan. Both of the twins were excited to go sailing and fight monsters, and find treasure. Did they even know about the monsters? I guess he would never find out..

"I wonder where they are now..." He mumbled.

"Yea! That'll teach you ya' you cranky sea witch!" Stan laughed. It had been fun sailing around with Ford for the past month. They'd finally talked out the 'portal thingy'. Although, they turned out having a much longer conversation, talking about what happened after he left. He heard his brother walking towards him, mummering something to himself.

"Stan... Aren't you even a little worried?" He asked.

He sighed "Well.. Yea.. I mean There's been a lot more monsters then usual."

"It's the third one today!" he said. Ford stared up at the stars.

"It made me wonder.." He started. "You, don't think since we brought your memories back.."

Stan looked at his brother, "Think what?" They shared a moment of silence, "Wait you mean..? No- No way bro! We defeated him."

He laughed a little, "Heh, by the way you said that, sounds like you almost missed him." He joked, but Ford didn't break his stare.

Ford sighed, looking back at him,"It's not impossible that...I mean, there's been stranger things that happened, he could be back making new plans now.." He said, disregarding his joke.

" Stan rolled his eyes, "It's probably because we're getting close to the Bermuda Triangle." He said.

" By the way, we're NOT sailing into that. We gotta start heading back soon, we only have a few days of food left." Ford smiled, "You're probably right." He laughed.

"It was stupid for me to think that he'd be here..."

He smiled, Stan gave him a suspicious look before he let it go.

They stared at the stars together , Ford pointing out the constellations, and Stan making up his own. The conversation had passed.

"Welp Sixer, Let's head back!"Stan said while Ford sat up and stretched.

"Alright." He yawned.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Stan asked smiling like an idiot.

" Why not?" Ford shrugged, grabbing his cup of coffee. The radio came on with a buzz, as the static faded. 'Some body once told me~' Stan laughed singing along,

"The world was gonna roll me! C'mon you know the words!"He said laughing.

Ford sighed, "Why the hell did I get that tattoo.."

 **Oh! I have plans! This chapter was A COMPLETE MESS! But I'm trying to map them out. Do you know how hard it is to write for twins? UGH. Oh well. Any suggestions/ questions? Let me know! Until next time!**


End file.
